Rare-earth iron permanent magnets combine the magnetization of iron or cobalt with the anisotropy of a light rare-earth metal in intermetallic compounds which exhibit nearly ideal hysteresis. The rare-earth iron magnets may be indispensable components in a vast range of electronic and electromechanical devices. The mechanical strength of rare-earth permanent magnets may be limited by the sintered nature of these materials. In order to use these magnets in rotating machinery applications such as motors, generators and flywheel bearings, for example and without limitation, the magnets may require structural strengthening or reinforcement.
Permanent magnets used in rotating machinery may utilize metal or composite overwrap to increase their design limit for high speed rotation. However, the performance limits of permanent magnets with overwrap may still be limited. Moreover, the physical overwrap of permanent magnets may increase the cost and complexity of the system which utilizes the magnet and may also hinder or limit inspection of the magnet, reduce emission of heat from the system and limit application of the system to medium speeds of the magnet.
Therefore, a process for intrinsically strengthening rare earth permanent magnets on a molecular scale by sintering the magnet raw materials with carbon and boron nanofibers or nanotubes is needed.